To Change Everything
by JustSomeRandomGuy3rd
Summary: Devil's, Angel's, Fallen Angel's, Yokai's...All Of The Supernatural, Think They Can Use Humanity...Their Faith, Their Bodies, Their Mind's...But...All It Take's Is The Will...Of A Single Man To Change Everything.
1. chapter 1

**_All it takes, is the will of a single man...to change the course of history._**

"Normal Speech."

( _Thoughts.)_

 ** _[Sacred Gear._**

Viktor Ulysses, is a exchange student. All the way from the sweet motherland, Russia. But he is no ordinary kid, by the age of 17 he learned everything about the russian special force's.

 _The Spetsnaz._

His father used to be part of the Spetsnaz, upon retiring he taught his son everything he new...and that left Viktor a force to be reckoned with.

As he trained with his father though. Vladimir Ulysses, told his son about the world. How it was slowly dieing...and forces we could not comprehend molded the outcomes of our life.

The supernatural, something that his father has seen before, Vladimir had the fortunate experience of meeting, these devil's, angel's, the whole thing. He met these...creatures during a misson gone wrong in Poland. His father's team went under a strange church, to the basement...Only his father survived that day...Vladimir never told Viktor what happend that day...

Though, Viktor took what his father told him to heart...The world is controlled by whoever as the power, money, strength.

But, all it take's, is the will of a single man...To change the course of history.

Viktor's silver eyes snapped open, as he leaned up from bed. He got up, glancing into a mirror, his muscle toned body. Not like a bodybuilder. But more of a Buddhist or martial artist, His body toned but not monstrous.

He combed his slate hair back, as long hair was a complication in battle.

As Viktor finished that, he started his normal routine. Tying twenty pound weights to his chest, as he started to do his fifty set of pullups.

When he finished that, he swiftly did his hundred set of pushups, and situps, and a quick run around his neighborhood block.

He returned home, and glanced at his clock.

"An hour before school..." He said, in a soothing voice. Though it was intimidating, if anyone was there.

He took a quick shower in his small home, after finishing, he put on his uniform and stared into a mirror.

He was a very handsome young man. A women's heart could be swayed by his looks alone. Well if that women wanted to get laid. Fortunately for him, his father helped him resist the temptations of women...

Though that help may of been just dropping Viktor off at a whorehouse, and if he touched any of the women he'd lose a finger.

 ** _...Time Skipped Town..._**

Viktor walked into the school grounds...this school was very, fancy...And he already didn't enjoy the stare's he was getting.

"Is that a new student?" A girl said.

"He's kinda hot." Another said, blushing

"Damnit! Another pretty boy!" A boy said, crying anime tears.

\- He simply walked to his classroom, and ignoring any girl or guy, that tried to create conversation.

"Hm? Oh! You must be Mr.Ulysses. I am your homeroom teacher." A female teacher smiled.

Viktor only bowed in respect, unsettled by his silence. she spoke breaking it.

"Um, well please wait here while I introduce you to class." She smiled, walking into the classroom.

Viktor nodded his head as he leaned on the wall.

"Alright students, today we have a new student all the way from Russia! Please welcome Viktor Ulysses." She smiled, as students leaned up.

Viktor walked in, calmly and calculated. He stood properly, with a straight back and hands to his side as he bowed.

"Hello, I'm Viktor Ulysses. Please take care of me, as i am not costumed to Japan." He looked up, his father always said to treat others with respect, it's easier to get information out of them later.

Many of the girl's blushed, while the male's stared with envy. "Does anyone have any questions for Mr.Ulysses?" The teacher asked.

Many a students raised their hands, The teacher calling on one with pink glasses.

"Yes, what's your opinion on a female's body." She grinned perversely.

"I am not intrested in relationships right now, if you wish to befriend me goahead." He said with that wonderful russian accent, though surprising the class with his response.

Though a boy with brown spikey hair shot up gasping. "How could you not wanna get a girlfriend! And get laid!" The boy said his mouth wide open.

"If i were, to enter a relationship, I would not do it just out of sex." He said calmly as Issei collapsed in his chair.

"I...i must show you the way of the pervert..." Issei mumbled. And finally the teacher yelled out. "Alright! That's enough, Mr.Ulysses please take your seat next to Issei Hyoudou."

Viktor nodded, sitting next to the brown haired boy.

 _(Hair, brown, Eye color, Light Brown, Height. About 5,6 to 5,7.)_ Viktor thought, making mental notes of every one in the room. It's always smart to notice your surroundings, look into the details.

Viktor said in complete focus. Answering questions correctly, taking notes. He looked like a perfect student right now.

As the class ended, and students started piling out, Matsuda and Motohoma walked up, fists clenched.

"You think you can just diss women like that! Issei texted us what you said, It was blastphamlus!" Matsuda said, yelling in Viktor's face.

"Now if you say sorry, we might just forgive you." Motohoma grinned.

"Leave him alone perverts!" A girl yelled out.

Viktor stood up, towering over them as he let out a simple sigh.

"...I respect your right to love women, they truly are wonderful. But, shut the fuck...up." He growled, as Matsuda, and Motohoma shivered on his glare.

Viktor grabbed his bag, and walked out with his neutral look. ( _...This girl is sloppy.)_ Viktor muttered in his mind, as he glanced in the corner of his eye. Spotting a white haired loli girl.

 _(Sooner or later they'd make a move. Now...I just have to wait for them to mess up...Then, it will be...Checkmake.)_ Viktor thought, before walking off to his next class.

 ** _Like it, don't like I'm just writing here, Doesn't have to be perfect. Stay tuned folks, might be more on the way._**


	2. 2

**_All it takes, is the will of a single man...to change the course of history._**

"Normal Speech."

( _Thoughts.)_

 ** _[Sacred Gear._**

Viktor grabbed the rest of his supplies, as he quickly left school. Noticing the same girl from before following him.

(...Stubborn.) He quickly took a left turn, walking into a crowd of people...and seemingly disappearing.

While a the girl following him sat in a bush, her eye's wide. Before walking off.

 ** _...Time Skip..._**

"Time for my job..." He walked into his basement, flicking on the light's in a certain order, Front, back, middle. And just like that, The wall's flipped, revealing two set's of armour.

On the left, was a customized light combat armour, with cutting-edge technology equipped with the suit, Along with active camouflage to temporarily go invisible. Not only that, but a exoskeleton under the combat suit to help improve stamina, and strength.

Now, on the right was standard Russian juggernaut heavy riot control armour.

But, the grandprize was in the middle on a pedestal, A red ring, with the Soviet symbol on the top of it glowed with strange energy.

"My father's work...Took him the rest of his life after he retired, The ultimate weapon for a solider." He put on the ring, and in a flash the Combat suit appeared on him, along with his main weapons.

The M4A1, Equipped with foregrip, extended mag, Holographic X1 scope.

Silencer, for tactical stealth kills. Along with an angled stock. May not be from his country. But he loved his primary weapon.

For his secondary, and one of his most prized possessions. Smith Wesson .500 **Revolver**. You know, when you just wanna blow a hole through someone's head.

A LHR Combat Knife, for his melee weapon. A more modern combat knife, with a decent reach.

He pulled up a tablet, with a man...who he really didn't want to be working with. Though for the success of his mission he had to.

"Intel?" Is all Viktor said, his voice changed and unrecognizable. thankfully the suit had that as well.

"They are held up in the old church, I'd prefer if you didn't kill my people...But I know your work..." The man sighed.

"Thank you, Azazel." He put the Tablet down, as he quickly walked off activating his active camouflage.

 ** _...Time Skip..._**

He was performing reconnaissance, until he saw something that could jeopardize his entire mission.

"ASSSIAAA!" Issei screamed running through the forest.

"Should've known, devils... Blyad'{Fuck}

He readies his weapons. Running off to the church.

"Heyyy I haven't seen you before dickweed!" Freed Sellzmen yelled! Only to get Tackled, then choked out.

"...First...attack from the unexpected side." He place down explosives in a circle pattern, him standing in the middle.

"Second, take advantage of your enemies weakness." He placed down strange grenades. Then suddenly they drilled through the floor. Upon reaching the basement, They exploded in smoke and flashbangs.

"Third, Destory your enemies hope for victory." He hit the explosives, and Fell down through the ground on the concrete slab, crushing some panicking exorisct's in the process.

"Lastly...Use everything to your advantage." He turned on his thermal goggles,and like that. Started successfully getting headshots on the coughing exsorists.

"Where is h-" The exorist was cut off as a bullet flew through his head.

( _To eas-_ ) His thought was stopped as a light spear flew past him,

"HOW DARE A FILTHY HUMAN LIKE YOU COME INTO MY HOME!" A fallen angel...wearing a very questionable outift yelled.

"ASIA!" Issei, ran up along with some company, who widend their eye's spotting most of the exorists already dead.

"I should of known, Disgusting Devil's but with this new power, I'll be unstoppable!" The fallen angel smirked.

Viktor slowly reached to his right arm, pressing a button as small pellets shot out of him, exploding into a giant flash, Affecting The fallen angel, and remaining exorists.

He activated his active camouflage, and disappeared.

Issei took this panic as an advantage, as he ran up grabbing Asia and running off, His two friends dealing with the remaining exorists.

The fallen angel screamed with rage, rubbing her eye's as she flew off, following Issei.

 ** _One fight scene with issei later_**.

The fallen angel laid there, feeling an emotion she loved seeing in her victim's faces...Fear...

"Rias!" Koneko yelled out, sensing the invisible stranger.

Viktor appeared in the middle of the room, kneeling down next to Raynare, staring into her eye's. Revolver in hand.

"Who are you!" Issei yelled, still panting from the fight. His friends ready to fight.

He simply ignored them, his plan was one step closer to being finished, but he still had a while to go.

"Do you know...where thing's like you go when you die?" He said with a neutral tone.

"How...dare you call me a thing..." She growled.

"When thing's like you die, there's no afterlife, as you already had that chance." He put his revolver to her head. Standing up.

"It's just a empty darkness, No light, no sound, no thoughts. Just...You." There was a loud bang, and a new hole in her face...well...A giant hole in her face.

All of them were stunned, until Rias spoke up.

"Who...are you?" She said with a tone of fear, He was very intimidating.

"I am a hunter...and right now...My prey as just changed." He glared at them all, before activating his camouflage and running off. Leaving them no time to ask questions.

"Akeno...?" Rias asked.

"Yes Rias?" She replied.

"Do you think he'll join my peerage?"

Akeno sighed, and nodded hopping to make her happy. But she knew...That he was gonna be a problem.

 ** _Like it, don't like I'm just writing here, Doesn't have to be perfect. Stay tuned folks, might be more on the way._**

 **Feel like this one was bad though, meh.**


End file.
